Carta de un alma desesperada
by Alizee Carpoid
Summary: Sufre tanto como yo sufrí, mi querida flama roja. Piensa que esto, es un regalo relleno de odio profundo hacia ti y todos lo que te rodean.


**Holwas queridos -w-**

Y bueno, ¿Que puedo decir? Me he fumado una grande. Aun no entiendo que me paso para escribir esto, pero algo es cierto, quiero ver a Castiel sufrir un poquito.

**Disclaimer:** Amour Sucre no es mio u_u es de ChiNoMiKo and Others. Ustedes lo saben, yo lo se :I

**Advertencia:** Si eres fangirl de Castiel, pero no una normal, sino de esas que piensa que es el chico perfecto y demás, te recomiendo que le des a esa sensualona flechita que dice "Atras".

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

_Hola mi querido:_

_Sé que en donde estés, nunca podrás leer esto que escribo, pero me veía en la necesidad de expresarlo. No soy una caja fuerte que guarda todo en su interior, pero tampoco soy alguien que ventile a los cuatro vientos mi sentir. Por eso escribo esto, sabiendo que jamás será leído. Ni por ti, ni por nadie._

_Te contaré un par de secretos que, quizás, conozcas. Muchos de ellos son obras de familiares muy cercanos a ti, otros son personas que son tan cercanas a ti, que te espantaras, pero muchos tienen un factor en común: mi persona, presente en todos ellos, como una simple marioneta o siendo testigo de una tragedia. Luego de esto te pido solo una cosa: alégrate de saber que tú no viste jamás ese lado de ellos._

_Comencemos pues. Los primeros secretos tratan sobre tu hermosa familia. Sí, aquellas que aprecias por encima de todo, incluso del amor. ¿Adivinas los sucios secretos que rodean a tu familia? No, por supuesto que no. Tú nunca creías en los rumores. Eras demasiado inocente de mente. Ahhh mi querubín de rojo, tantas cosas que no sabes…_

_Tu padre, ese del que tanto te enorgulleces, era un polígamo de primera. No entrare en tantos detalles como realmente quiero, pero ¿Sabes algo? Él me quito algo muy importante, reservado para ti. Sí, es eso, mi pequeño. No, no, no, no importa, pues el daño ya está hecho pero, aunque me destrozo cada minúsculo resquicio de mi mente…lo disfrute como tú no tienes idea. Pero no entremos en detalles en esta tontería. Aún necesitas saber demasiado._

_Ahhh, muchos secretos que conocer… y tan poco tiempo_

_Tu madre, bella, inteligente y ejemplar era una pequeña muy traviesa. Me pedía muchas veces lo mismo. Quería "Encuentros de Alegría", de esos que solo cosas en particular y nada sanas le proporcionaba. Debo decir que en esa época era bastante ingenua y por quedar bien con "__**mamma**__" hacia lo que ella pedía. Ya te puedes hacer una idea de porque tu familia quebró mi pequeña flama roja._

_Tus hermanos cometían tal pecado que, incluso, tu madre y padre, quedaban como unos santos. Amor de hermanos, gran tontería. ¿De verdad creíste eso? Siempre ingenuo y creyendo que todo era "__**normal**__" a su alrededor. Jajaja, que gracia me causa… Pero aún así, no fui mala. Guarde su secreto y ahora te revelo todo para que sufras y te asquees de lo que te rodea. Piénsalo como una muestra de amor de mi parte, llena de relleno amargo hacia ti._

_Ahhh pero, aún no término. Aún falta el plato principal, la crema en nata o como queráis llamarlo. ¿Te acuerdas de tu mejor amigo y tu tío? Si supieras... El amor puede expresarse de muchas maneras pero sé que esta te causará miedo y repugnancia al mismo tiempo. Te dejare mis pruebas en el sobre esta carta. ¿Qué como me enteré? Ah, fácil. Luego de haber sido quebrada por tu padre, comencé a ser más "__**intuitiva**__". Vi el intercambio de amor, en vivo y en directo, mi pequeño. Tal pasión y amor, sumada con una delicadeza única me hicieron envidiarlos. _

_Y para terminar, la cereza en el pastel, el mayor regalo, la cúspide del placer. Hablemos de tu bella, sensible y nueva prometida. Hablemos por aquella que me reemplazaste, alejando que yo estaba en medio de un estado __**delicado**__. A ver, a ver, a ver, ¿Qué puedo decir?... ¡Ah! Por supuesto, ¿sabías que realmente es una estafadora profesional? Ese, de todos los secretos revelados anteriormente, estoy segura que no conocías. Jaja me encantaría ver tu dulce y espantada expresión en este momento mi pequeño perro salvaje. Debo decir que no fue fácil saber eso, es toda una profesional. Pero esto no es nada, ya verás lo demás._

_Es una asesina. Sí es una profesional pero, ¿siempre lo fue? No nació con un don del engaño nato. Al principio era descubierta con una facilidad tan pasmosa que debía ensuciarse las manos un poco. Mira más allá de los guantes de seda y veras marcas que aún quedan de sus momentos como novata, pues con mis ojos apagados y débiles lo he visto._

_Y por último, te dejare tu pequeña sentencia. Se enteró de que tu familia quebró. Increíble ¿No es cierto? Recuerdo cuando le llego mi mensaje. La vi a lo lejos lanzar todo y romper los vestidos que con tanto amor le regalaste. Fue todo un placer y deleite ver las verdaderas expresiones de esa mujer. Y sé sus planes. Seguirá con la farsa, hasta la luna de miel. Yo que tú, tendría cuidado. Un poco de vino, una comida desconocida o incluso un cuchillo en el lugar que no deba estar, podrían ser perjudicial para ti._

_Acabando con este monologo lleno de tan hermosas verdades, me despido. Para siempre. Junto con la cinta de color rojo, como tu pelo, que adorna mi cuello, te deseo lo mejor. Adiós mi amado Castiel, espero que sufras tanto como tú y todos lo que te rodeaban me hicieron sufrir._

_Con amor_

_Ellie Blackwood, la que te hará sufrir desde el más allá_

* * *

N/A: Si me dejan reviews, quizas me plantee hacer otro como este... -huye(?)-

Matta ne!


End file.
